


Survival of the Fittest

by artanis_aman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, But also a random science teacher made me do it, Covid made me do it, Feminization, Filthy, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Stiles is Derek's bitch, but literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: He's not looking for a bitch when he catches the scent.His sister and Peter have more or less forced him to join them on their trip to the village.  They need some vegetable seeds for the spring, some feed for the chickens and maybe some sugar and grain.  They usually stop by the breeders too, just to check.  It's out of habit, and such a mundane part of their village trips that Derek doesn't think twice of it.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 453





	Survival of the Fittest

He's not looking for a bitch when he catches the scent. 

His sister and Peter have more or less forced him to join them on their trip to the village. They need some vegetable seeds for the spring, some feed for the chickens and maybe some sugar and grain. They usually stop by the breeders too, just to check. It's out of habit, and such a mundane part of their village trips that Derek doesn't think twice of it. 

Laura is asking him about the house he's been building bit by bit down by the lake on their land. When they start passing the breeder stalls, Derek tells her that he's got the stone of the foundation finished, finally. It'll take him another summer before the walls are up. 

Peter takes a whiff at a few young bitches at the second stall they pass. They are small things that haven't had their first heat yet. Derek knows most alphas like that, gives them time to have some fun before they have to worry about feeding the pups. 

Peter isn't that interested though and they move along. Derek wonders if they'll have enough space in the wagon for some building materials. He figures he can start storing some little by little so that he's ready to start construction as soon as the weather warms again.

They're nearly at the end, just before the cross-street that leads to the blacksmiths when he suddenly smells....

It smells like the forest by the lake, with something sweeter or maybe stickier. It's hard to tell. It makes him whip his head around, stopping him in place until he's able to follow the trail to the source. He's almost so wrapped up in the smell that when he finds the right stall, he doesn't notice how disgusting it is. 

There's only a handful of bitches and they are all underfed and terribly dirty. They never usually look at these stalls, since the quality of the bitches are evidently subpar. Pater always said he assumed the bitches were defective somehow--maybe just good for a fucking rather than carrying pups. 

Derek doesn't think he has it in him to care about that when he lays eyes on the bitch. He's got big amber eyes offset so prettily by dark hair and pale skin. He's got beauty marks on his face and down his neck. Maybe in other places too but Derek can't see it because he's wearing the burlap shift typical of bitches for sale. His cheeks are sunken in but his eyes are sharp when he catches Derek staring.

"Der?" Laura asks, coming up beside him and looking from the stall back to him.

"Caught a scent did you?" Peter asks from his other side. He sounds like he's smirking. 

"Hello Masters." The tradesman greets with that false sense of warmth that all the sellers try to emote. "Any bitch catch your nose today?"

Derek points, "The tall one." The bitch he wants is a bit taller than the other ones, and slightly broader through the shoulders too.

The tradesman laughs. "Got an eye for the feisty ones." He goes over and grabs the bitch by the coller, dragging him forward. "He's a mouthy one for sure. But, he's strong and I bet he'll fill out after his first heat. Got a nice reddish chestnut coat when he shifts."

"What's the pedigree?" Peter questions--his tone carrying all the distaste that Derek is certain his face already conveys.

The tradesman doesn't seem offended, "A straight mutt this one. I haven't got any papers for him. Based on his shift and the area we picked him up, I'd say he's got some southern wolf in him. Not a family name to speak of. Might be good to get off some betas, maybe some kids to help out on the land. Could just be a bedwarmer too." The tradesman shrugs.

Derek can imagine the man's business model. The stall isn't adorned at all, the bitches so ill-cared for. He likely gets them cheap, turns them for a small profit but sells enough of them throughout the year to make it worth it. 

Derek doesn't care about the bitches pedigree. The bitch is coming home with him.

There must be something decisive in his posture, something certain in his scent, because Peter sighs heavily and asks, "How much?"

"65 Sols for him" The tradesman says easily.

Peter scoffs, "He's filthy and malnourished and you can't even guarantee that he'll produce decent litters. 35."

The tradesman's eyes glint and yanks up the bitches shift to reveal his small cock. Roughly, he turns him around, pushes a hand on the bitch's back to make him bend over so that his ass and cunt is exposed, his legs spread hip length apart to support him. The bitch snarls and the Tradesman slaps his ass. "Told you he was mouthy. But, he's got a nice, young cunt and that's worth at least 50 sols."

Derek's nostrils flare, he fights a rumble that wants to bubble up from his throat. He wants to take the bitch home already, knot the cunt that's on display. He wants to sink his seed inside him. _Fuck_ , he wants to breed the bitch, an urge he hasn't _ever_ had in his entire life. 

"45 is the highest." Peter says decisively. "Pretty cunt or not, that's more than he's worth."

All too quickly the Tradesman smiles, "You've got a deal Master Hale."

"Seriously, Derek?" Laura sighs at his side. "He's skin and bone."

"I want him." Derek answers curtly. The bitch, upright and turned around again, stares at him. Derek stares right back. 

-o-

The ride home is torturous. Derek's dick is hard and throbbing against his thigh from smelling the bitch settled in the back of the wagon with the other cargo.

"Gross." Laura complains, as the wind picks up hints of his arousal when it changes directions. 

"Take him to one of the guest houses." Peter tells him when they get close to the property border. "And for fucks sake, bathe him before you show him to your mother."

Derek nods distractedly. He's already imagining which guest house will be closest to the barn. He's envisioning thrusting and biting and he can barely code anything that Peter's suggesting.

When the wagon pulls up to the barn, Derek leaps off his seat and rounds the back of the wagon before the stable boys are even out. He drops the back of the wagon and pounces inside to unhook the bitch's wrists from the chain in the floor. 

"Let's go." He says gruffy and the bitch doesn't struggle as he drags him to the mouth of the wagon by the wrist cuffs. When he jumps out of the hatch first, he turns to bring the bitch down, wrapping his hands around his slim hips. He can pick him up easily, bringing his feet down to the ground and wasting no time leading him to one of the guest buildings.

"Fuck you actually are a Master." He says. When Derek looks behind him he can see that the bitch his looking back at the main house up further on the hill.

"My family has Mastered over this land for generations." Derek marches up to the guest house door, flinging it open in his haste. The guest houses are all similar layouts, small one-bedroom, wood and stone structures with condensed features of the main house. A small kitchenette, bath, and living space. Anything a guest or wolf would need during their stay (or during their heat).

The bed is made, and Derek is grateful because he was going to fuck the bitch on the mattress either way. 

When they're in the bedroom, Derek hastily undoes his iron cuffs and strips off the bitch's scratchy burlap shift--both dropping to the floor. He'll cut him out of the collar later. 

"On the bed." He commands and the bitch scrambles awkwardly to get on the mattress. 

Derek wrestles with his shirt and breeches, growling at the front ties while he simultaniously tries to kick out of his boots. He must look ridiculous.

The bitch watches him intently, that same intelligent stare from the stall. He smells too much like the filthy stall Derek bought him from for Derek's liking, but that is not nearly enough to deter him from knotting him as quickly as his instincts are driving him to. 

When he's finally free, he springs forward, caging the bitch between his arms. 

"Smell so good". He mutters breathlessly into the bitches slim throat. Even despite the grime, Derek can smell how alluring the bitch's scent it. 

The bitch whimpers, spreading his legs. Derek can smell the hints of his arousal. It makes him feel frantic. Derek doesn't have it in him to take his time. He's bought the bitch, he'll have plenty of time for that (preferably when the bitch isn't so filthy and smelling of the stalls).

Derek leans back, and grips the bitch's slim hips to flip him over. His skin is surprisingly soft. Derek can see his ribs protruding from under that soft skin. 

At Derek's touch, the bitch whines and shivers. His bitch instincts surely forcing him arch his back to present his moistening cunt. 

"That's it." Derek coos, and palms the bitch's cunt, massaging his small cock and sac along with his flushed pussy lips. He's shoving two fingers inside the bitch's silky folds before he should, but he's so burning with desire to fuck the bitch that he can't stop himself.

The bitch cries out and moans, rolling his hips against Derek's two fingers. 

"Tight cunt." Derek growls because it's actually hard for him to add a third finger, though, arguably, he knows he's rushing it. 

"Please, _fuck_ , please don't tear me." The bitch whimpers, even as his hips hump Derek's hand. 

It's enough to slow Derek down a little, enough to make him run a hand up the bitch's side and say, soothingly, "No, I won't tear you up. I'll make you ache, but I won't tear you up."

The bitch sobs a little, his thighs quivering, his body still readying him for a knotting despite his fears. That's the nature of the bitch, always so responsive to an alpha's pheromones, desperate to breed and reproduce. Even though this bitch is still a little ways from his first heat, his body readies him nonetheless. 

Derek takes some precious moments to work the bitch's cunt with his fingers, really get him loose and dripping. Then he takes a few more moments for good measure--listening as the bitch's moans turn thready, his rational fears eclipsed by his body's drive. 

Finally Derek lines his aching cock against the bitch's leaking cunt and shoves in. He's feverish enough that he thrusts in deeper and rougher than he intended. The bitch shouts, head dropping between his shoulders and hands fisting the sheets. Derek knows he's plenty wet and Derek promised he wouldn't tear the bitch, but he didn't say anything about soreness. He plunges in and out, pounding like his body craves. He takes deep inhales of the bitch's arousal, listens to the way he moans and starts pushing back like he's just as lust-drunk as Derek.

"Fucking perfect cunt." Derek growls. "Such a good bitch."

The bitch whines, pussy clenching and quaking. 

When he has more time, Derek knows he'll fuck the bitch slow, make sure to leave bites on his skin, suck those perky little nipples too. But that will come after he cleans the bitch up and feeds him too. 

At the height of it, Derek can barely notice anything at all. One thing, aside from the intoxicating smell, is the sound of their bodies slapping hard against each other. He knows he's not holding back now, fucking the bitch as hard as he can. 

Despite the treatment, the bitch comes on Derek's cock. His little cunt clenching and pulsing around Derek. The bitch collapses totally into the mattress and Derek follows him, spreading his body along the bitch's so that he's brutally humping him, getting him ready for his knot. 

The bitch whines plainatively, a sweet needy sound in the back of his throat. 

Shortly after that, Derek feels his knot swell as he comes and comes into the bitch. He can smell how his seed gushes inside the bitch can hear the way the bitch gasps and whimpers. He feels his claws extend as his knot locks, plugging the bitch with his scent and seed. 

Derek keeps humping the bitch, trying to shove his knot deeper still, despite the tie. 

"Please, Master, it hurts a little now." The bitch whines. 

"Shhh." Derek keeps jerking his hips forward, needing to follow the urge as he comes intermittently. "You have to learn to take the tie."

The bitch rubs his face against the sheets, body hot and sweaty from their fucking. When he speaks, his voice is hoarse, "Was only ever tied by my dad 'fore this. And that was more cus he didn't want me chasing alpha knotheads. It wasn't like this"

Rough, he means. Derek understands, it's different when an alpha catches a bitch's scent and wants to breed them. 

Derek chuckles. "I'm sure it was barely enough. My uncle Peter knots Malia, that's his daughter, and she still sniffs after alphas."

The bitch sighs, body unclenching some, "Yeah. It was only a few times a week. Just enough to keep the edge off."

Derek hums. "That won't be a problem now." Derek rolls his hips gently, "Gonna have this cunt knotted at least twice a day." And Derek thinks maybe three with how badly he already wants the bitch smelling like his seed. 

"Fuck. Seriously? Will I even be able to tie?" 

Derek laughs, "I really don't care." And he doesn't. He'll knot the bitch whether he ties or weather he's fucking his knot in and out of his gaping cunt. It's wild how energized he feels. When Peter is away on business for the pack, Derek will cover knotting Malia. Knotting her would normally leave him sleepy and sated nothing like the way he feels now. He's so buzzing, he thinks he could knot the bitch again as soon as his knot releases. Not that he will, but it feels like he _could_. 

Derek doesn't know what led the bitch to be sold in that disgusting stall in town, has no idea what he likes doing or how he'll fit into his family. But he does know that he plans to have him bouncing on Derek's cock at every opportunity. And there's no doubt in Derek's mind that eventually, the bitch will carry his pups. Litters of them, hopefully. 

Derek knows there's plenty of time for that, maybe even a couple of years depending on how old the little bitch is. 

He starts with the basics, "What are you called?"

The bitch turns his head to the side, and whispers softly. "Stiles."

"Stiles". Derek tries the name out on his tongue, "It's a southern name?"

Stiles laughs, a sarcastic huff of breath. "Hell no. It's a nickname. My full name is from the eastern lands. That's where my mother was from."

Derek wonders about Stiles's parents. His mother who picked his name and his alpha father who used to knot him. He thinks he should wait to ask, at least until his knot softens and he can bathe Stiles and give him some food.

"What should I call you?" Stiles asks lowly, like he's uncertain if he should or not.

"Derek." 

"But, isn't that..."

"What?" Derek pushes, when Stiles doesn't finish his question. 

"Improper?" Stiles finishes. He shifts a little, adjusting. Derek pulls up to give him room to stretch as much as he's able.

"No. You're _my_ bitch now. You'll carry my pups one day. If anyone doesn't have to sit on formality, it's you." Derek assures him. He knows other packs might approach it differently. Some alphas have a mate and then a few breeding bitches on the side to enjoy themselves. That's not how the Hale pack works. 

"Okay." Stiles replies softly, "I thought maybe. I dunno, some of the other bitches where I was kept said we were going to be like whores."

"Some of them will be." Derek clarifies, "But not you. I mean, I have the right to knot you when it pleases me, and I will. But usually the bitches in our pack enjoy that, maybe even crave it."

There's a gentle silence of a few moments. Long enough for Derek to stroke along the Stiles's side, touching some of his beauty marks. 

"That's good." Stiles says, finally.

"Good." 

Derek relaxes, waiting out the tie. He hopes Peter had the sense to instruct the kitchen to plan an early dinner. He'll have to send a letter out tonight to their seamstress about finer shifts for Stiles. He should have picked some up at the market but he was too overcome to think of it. Usually, the finer tradesmen will offer a selection, just some basic ones to get the bitch through the first few weeks. 

It makes Derek smile, imagining Stiles walking around the Hale property in his shift, ready at any moment for Derek to hike the fabric up and plunge into his cunt. He can't remember how many times he's stumbled upon Parrish fucking Cora over the console in the hallway, or over the half wall of the stables. It used to make Derek annoyed, he used to grumble and tell them they should just go to their rooms or a guest house. Now he can imagine how difficult it would have been for Parrish to keep his cock out of Cora's cunt long enough to get somewhere else. He certainly plans to knot Stiles whenever the urge comes over him. 

"You smell excited." Stiles says, looking back at Derek where's resting atop but slightly to the side of him.

"I am." Derek answers simply. He smiles toothily at Stiles. To his delight, Stiles rolls his eyes back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the thing. My sister is learning from home. Today, I had a day off and came to shamelessly use my mom’s colored printer. I innocently went to get something to drink in the kitchen where I could hear my sister’s HIGH SCHOOL environmental studies class in the dining room. She’s learning about evolution right now, you know, survival of the fittest, our old friend Darwin.
> 
> I heard her teacher say, “you have to remember, survival of the fittest isn't about which species is stronger. It's about the species that survives long enough to reproduce" and then, "that's why you see animals like dogs, and wolves, and foxes that have litters with multiple pups. So that at least one of them survives to pass along their genes.”
> 
> Yeah.... so. Naturally, my brain went: wolves—> pups—> breeding—> Stiles as Derek’s bitch? 
> 
> That’s it. I swear. Like it was a very innocent, very straight forward lesson. This happened and I don’t know why but I blame Trump and his stupid election tantrum. Mainly because my brain wants to CLEARLY do anything else but watch the news of this country’s implosion. Also COVID. That too.


End file.
